


Never Stop Fighting For What You Believe In

by SoulStealer1987, WispTheSpectre



Series: Overwatch Shenanigans [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, ana could probably talk her way out of anything, figured I'd better tag it anyway tho, good thing too otherwise several of the main ships would be very dead, roadhog has medical experience apparently???, soldier can't bluff to save his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulStealer1987/pseuds/SoulStealer1987, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WispTheSpectre/pseuds/WispTheSpectre
Summary: Or: in which a pair of old soldiers find themselves caught in the middle of Overwatch once again.Every time, this happened. Every time she was anywhere that reminded her of Overwatch, reminded her of him, she'd be tempted to go back. But she couldn't go back. Even if the rumors were true, even if Reinhardt was among them, she couldn't go back. She could do more good as a ghost than as Ana Amari, so a ghost she stayed, but a ghost who never had and never would stop fighting for what she believed in.This is a completed roleplay between us authors on Quotev, because I shipped Anahardt too much. I don't regret this at all.





	1. Old Habits Really Do Die Hard

Every time, this happened. Every time she was anywhere that reminded her of Overwatch, reminded her of him, she'd be tempted to go back. But she couldn't go back. Even if the rumors were true, even if Reinhardt was among them, she couldn't go back. She could do more good as a ghost than as Ana Amari, so a ghost she stayed, but a ghost who never had and never would stop fighting for what she believed in.

She had to wonder what Talon was doing in Gibraltar, though. She'd known there was a failed op here not that long ago, and if she wasn't mistaken, Winston was hiding out in the ruins of the Watchpoint here. Perhaps that was why they were here... or perhaps it was something more.

Talon troops were swinging down from small helicopters. Clearly, there was something important there if they went back a second time. Perhaps it was Athena. After all, she IS a god program, although a benevolent one. They covered most of the important exits and entrances. This time, they came prepared. Knowing that Winston was here, and what he was capable of, they needed some real firepower. Sending not only Reaper, but Doomfist as well. Well... let's hope that Winston succeeded in that recall. They would need every Overwatch agent they could get.

Ana frowned. Yeah, Jack had said not to contact him unless it was an emergency... but this definitely qualified as an emergency. She pulled up the chat app they were using on her phone (under aliases, of course) and began typing.

A: Gibraltar. Talon. Think I just saw Reaper.

That should get him to come. Now... there was the issue of what to do, if she was doing anything at all.

Oh, who was she kidding. Of course she was doing something. She wasted no time in sneaking up to a better vantage point, picking off Talon's troops where she could, and constantly switching positions, because Widowmaker was bound to be here somewhere, and she really, really didn't want to deal with her. Not yet, anyway.

A couple minutes later, Jack managed to jet over to Gibraltar. He looked very serious, gripping his Pulse Rifle in his hands. "What's the scoop?"

"Wow, that was fast." Ana muttered, picking off another Talon person from above. "Guessing they want something inside. Definitely saw Reaper and that Doomfist guy that screwed up Numbani few weeks back, won't be surprised if their other elites are here too. I just haven't seen them. Figured this counted as an emergency."

Right after Ana finished speaking, a Talon troop came barging out of a nearby door. He pointed his gun straight at Ana's head, but was bashed in the head before he could pull the trigger. It was... a Bastion Unit. "Boo doo boo doo!"

Ana stared at the Bastion, suddenly glad she had her mask on. The Bastion stared back, then... waved.

"What the FUCK-"

Jack pointed his gun at the Bastion. "What do you want?" The Bastion pointed to where it came from, then started running. It was telling them to follow it.

It wasn't like they had anything better to do. Ana looked at Jack, shrugged, and began walking after the Bastion. "Think it's what they're here for?" Jack quickly followed Ana, still being wary of the Bastion.

"Possibly. A Bastion in this time is extremely rare. But seeing as it didn't shoot us the moment it saw us, I'm guessing it's either malfunctioning, or one of the brainiacs in Overwatch got to him first."

"Winston, probably. Assuming he's still here. And actually... assuming those rumors were true." Behind her mask, Ana frowned. "Lost my communicator with my eye, so I wouldn't know."

Eventually, Bastion stopped. They were right in front of a ledge, and right below them were Reinhardt and Torbjorn. Torbjorn was behind Reinhardt's shield with a level one Turret. His gun and hammer were on the other side of the barrier. There were a bunch of Talon troops shooting at the Barrier. It was giving out!

"...guess they were." Ana muttered, crouching behind a crate, and switched her rifle to heal. "Are we doing this?" She almost hoped he'd say no, that they weren't doing this... but she got the feeling that regardless of his answer, she'd still stay. They didn't have to know who she was, after all. Although it would be pure luck on his part if they didn't figure out who Jack was the instant they saw him, Ana didn't wear a mask for nothing.

"They're gonna die if we don't help 'em. Unlike us, they're not gonna come back." 

Bastion beeped. He agreed. He didn't understand what he meant by 'not gonna come back', but he agreed.

Reinhardt's barrier broke, and Ana hurled a biotic grenade into the middle of the fray, confusing... well, everyone. "I'll cover you from here... Soldier."

Jack nodded his head, and jumped down. Bastion followed, entering Sentry Mode on the way down. The two quickly picked off all the Talon troops. A few of them got a couple shots in, but Ana healed them right back up. Rein and Torb were baffled at what just happened.

"I... what..."

"Bastion! I leave you alone for ONE second!"

Ana was suddenly glad that her mask had a voice changer built in. It wasn't enough to make her sound unnatural, but enough that... no one could recognize her. Not from her voice, anyway. If she remembered correctly, Jack had something similar, and honestly? Those things had saved both of their asses multiple times. She took a deep breath, and leaped down to stand beside Jack.

"Your... uh, Bastion came and grabbed us." Ana explained hurriedly, hoping that she could still bluff effectively. "He's Soldier: 76. Call me Shrike. We were just passing through, but... we're no friends of Talon." She so badly wanted to reveal herself to them, but they... Rein... would hate her for abandoning them, right when they needed her the most. She couldn't reveal herself. Not yet. Perhaps not ever.

Torb seemed pissed. "Bastion, what did I tell you about talking to people! You're lucky that they didn't shoot you in the head!"

Bastion booped sadly.

"Excuse my friend, he has a bit of an anger problem, you see."

"Hey! I can hear you!"

"You can? That's very impressive!"

"Why, I oughta...!"

Ana smiled slightly behind her mask. At least they hadn't changed. "So... are the rumors true? About... Overwatch?"

"Well, there would be no point in hiding it. Yes, they are indeed true. A few of the original members, including us, came back, along with a few rookies. They are... interesting, to say the least."

"Oh, ho ho, which one? The rat? The musician? This hunk o' junk?"

Bastion beeped. He was slightly offended. Somewhere off in the distance, the words '"FIRE IN THE HOLE" could be heard.

"Ah, that would be one of the new recruits! Sounds like he's having fun!"

Ana was slightly disturbed. "O...kay. Anyway, we're here to help. So what do we do." Jack wisely didn't argue.

"Reaper and Doomfist locked themselves inside with a few of our friends. They managed to knock our only healer unconscious, so it's a matter of how long they can hold them off. One of the rookies has a load of explosives we can use to get inside, but he's been under heavy fire with a few others."

"Huh, don't even mention the ones that ran off INSIDE the bloody aircraft! What we're they thinkin'!"

"I'm a healer." Ana muttered, showing her biotic rifle. "Never got past development, I don't think, so this is only a prototype, but it hasn't let me down yet." There was also Jack's biotic field, but hopefully they wouldn't need that.

"Hmm... It looks... familiar..." Before Reinhardt could continue the thought, the comms went off in his and Torb's ears.

"OI! MATES! WE'RE A LITTLE PINNED DOWN, WE COULD USE SOME HELP!"

"Activating self-destruct sequence." D.Va said quietly into the comms, then, loud enough that even the people without the comms could hear her, "NERF THIS!" Well, the resulting boom was definitely enough to show everyone where they were, and the five wasted no time in getting there.

When they reached the sound of the explosion, they saw some... interesting characters. There was a little girl with a very pitiful gun, an obese brute and a scrawny peg-legged dude. They were being swarmed, looks like it was too much for them. "This'll be fun." Soldier said quietly to himself.

On closer inspection, it seemed like there was another: a guy with dreadlocks, skates, and some sort of cannon thing. "Oh, let's break it DOWN!" Some sort of cannon thing that he'd slammed against the ground, giving everyone around him - including the newcomers - some sort of barrier thing.

As a mech came speeding down, and the girl scrambled into it, Ana hurled another biotic grenade into the fray. (Those things were pretty useful.)

Reinhardt charged in and started swinging. When Soldier ran in, he yelled... "I'VE GOT YOU IN MY SIGHTS." He managed to hit every Talon troop there without breaking a sweat.

Ana would have been impressed, if she hadn't seen him do this before. "Are you all alright?"

The girl in the mech began to nod, then stopped and stared. "Who ARE you guys?"

"Shrike. He's Soldier: 76."

"Whoa! Looks like Gramps over 'ere showed you a thing or two, ey Roadie?"

"Ugh, do you ever shut up?"

"On occasion!"

"I'm Hana, or D.Va, either works!" Mech-girl said enthusiastically. "Junkrat, Roadhog, Lúcio. Hey, Lu. Any news from inside?"

The guy with the skates and dreadlocks had a hand to his headphones, as if he was listening to something through them, then he nodded and glanced at the others. "They're in trouble. Pharah's trying to keep them off Mercy, but she doesn't think she can for long."

"We'd better get inside then! Jamison, can you make an entrance for us?"

"-gasp- Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Blow up the damn wall, already! I could done it myself already..."

"My genius is FINALLY recognized!"

Junkrat rushed towards one of the walls, plotting something. Soldier was getting impatient. "How long is this gonna take?"

"Oi! Shut ya trap, gray hairs! This'll take a minute or two!"

Lúcio was still listening to something. "Alright, Pharah doesn't know about the others, they got separated, but last she saw them, they weren't doing too well. We need to hurry."  
Hana laughed. "Think we know that! Anyway, Jamie! You gonna blow it up, or-" It was right then that the wall blew up, and Hana grinned. "Thanks!" Then she jetted in with her mech... well, tried to. She wound up ejecting back outside within seconds. "Well, Lu, you weren't wrong. At all. Gonna need a few minutes before I can call another one."

Great.


	2. "NERF THIS, YA DING DONG!" ~Hana "D.Va" Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doomfist emerged from the hole in the wall, clearly enjoying this. "Well well, look who we have here! More toys to play with!"
> 
> In which shit hits the fan, Reaper and Soldier get into another fistfight, and D.Va wins a bet. So does Roadhog. Actually Junkrat should really stop betting against D.Va period.

Doomfist emerged from the hole in the wall, clearly enjoying this. "Well well, look who we have here! More toys to play with!"

Sombra appeared beside him, pointing her gun at everyone. "¡Hola!"

"Crap?" Hana asked.

Lúcio nodded. "...crap."

Ana, meanwhile, was slightly annoyed. "You do realize we outnumber them 3 to 1, right?" Or not, because a bunch of Talon troops showed up behind them. There was only one thing to be done... and she was going to do it. "Lights out." She sleep-darted the more dangerous-looking one, the hacker, then pulled out a Nano Boost, ready to use it.

She used it on Roadhog. As powerful as Reinhardt was, Roadhog looked more... deranged. Unhinged. He looked like he could do some major damage.

"I... I AM UNSTOPPABLE!!!" Roadhog hooked Doomfist and punched him dead in the face. While they duked it out, the others focused on the thousands of Talon troops swarming them. At least she hadn't been wrong on the Nano Boost.

Hana called in another mech, flattening a few of the Talon troops and nearly flattening Lúcio as well. "Sorry!" Lúcio didn't answer immediately, instead booping a couple bad guys off the Rock entirely.

"It's cool, yo... now let's AMP IT UP!"

The group, despite being really outnumbered, was doing surprisingly well.

By the time they finished off all the Talon troops, Sombra had recovered from her deep sleep. "¡Apagando las luces!" A large purple bubble exploded in her hands.

Oh, was the group doing surprisingly well? They weren't anymore. Now, things were more even... which was sad because it was only Doomfist and Sombra at this point.

Doomfist jumped into the air, yelling "METEOR STRIKE!" He went so high up, they couldn't see him. It was on his way down when they noticed him. He managed to knock out Lúcio, Bastion, Torbjorn and Roadhog on the way down. That wasn't good, since it was one healer down. Fortunately, their other one knew what she was doing, and Sombra's ult had just worn off. Ana hurled a biotic grenade into the fray (those things were proving to be quite useful today), then switched her rifle back to heal and continued healing Rein, who'd... probably taken the most without being knocked out.

Hana, meanwhile, was MAD. She flipped on her boosters, sending her mech flying into Doomfist, ejected, and pressed the button. "NERF THIS, YA DING DONG!" He couldn't dodge, and the resulting blast sent him flying. Hana didn't even try and hide her smirk.

"Doomfist is down! I repeat, Doomfist is down!" Without another word, Sombra disappeared, likely heading towards where Doomfist landed. Now, the wall was unblocked, and they could easily enter.

"Whoo... That was a real struggle, ay mates?"

"No time for jokes, get on the move!"

"Sheesh, sorry Dad."

Hana cracked a grin, called in another mech, and jetted in. This time, she actually didn't get blown up the instant she went inside, and everyone followed.

The first thing everyone noticed was how utterly chaotic it was, because... well. Yeah. It was chaotic. Not really. Not at first, anyway. Not until until a giant gorilla crashed through the wall. Another girl zipped beside him, along with a cowboy. Two shadowy figures emerged from the new hole. Reaper and Widowmaker.

Behind her mask, Ana scowled. "I've got the sniper."

"Wait, what?" Hana asked, confused, but by the time she'd turned to look at the oh-so-mysterious Shrike, they'd gone. "Uh. Okay."

Jack body tackled Reaper and Shrike punched Widow in the gut. Giving Winston, Tracer and McCree a chance to breath.

"I beat you before, boy scout. I can beat you again."

Widowmaker definitely wasn't expecting a very, VERY pissed off woman in a mask. Whoever she was, she could throw a punch.

"So... uh." Hana stammered. "Are we gonna just watch them, or-?"

"Ooo! Ooo! My bets on the edgy guy!"

Soldier threw some punches at Reaper, but he Wraithed away from them. He jabbed him in the back, but Soldier recovered by sweeping his feet. Widow grappled away from Shrike, but she threw a biotic grenade at her, resulting in her falling to the ground. As Ana walked towards her, Widow grappled at her feet, and kicked her in the face (er, mask) as she got closer.

Ana was... not expecting that. It might have caught her off-guard, but she reacted quickly, and sleep-darted Widow. Slight issue... Jack wasn't doing so well.

Reaper was getting QUITE a few punches in, and avoiding all of Jack's. He managed to knock him to the ground, then looked to Ana. "Your time's up, Shrike."

Ana was surprised. She would have thought he'd call her out, at least. "That's what you think." She was prepared to do something... but she didn't actually have to.

How Hana could sneak up behind Reaper in a freaking MECH, Ana didn't know, but she wasn't complaining. That hit had to hurt.

Roadhog looked to Junkrat, who looked a little annoyed. "Yeah, yeah, don't need to rub it in." Junkrat gave Roadhog twenty bucks.

"Jamie, that's why you don't bet against me!" Hana said enthusiastically, then glanced back at Reaper. "Wait... is that supposed to happen?"

Reaper was dissolving once again, grabbed Widow and made a run for it. Luckily, he didn't make it far. Genji jumped down from the ceiling, Dragonblade in hand.

"Get out of the way. I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh, I know that. But what about her?"

"Dòng zhù! Bùxǔ zǒu!" Reaper froze in his tracks, along with Widow. LITERALLY.

Hana laughed. "Good one, Mei! Hey, Jamie, you owe me five bucks! Told you not to bet against me!" The five bucks was a bet made long before... and honestly, Junkrat had been stupid to take it.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your bloomers in a twist!" Junkrat handed D.Va five bucks, regretting his life decisions. Winston, finally recovering from Reaper's rampage, tied them both up. If Reaper tried to wraith out of this one, the result would be QUITE SHOCKING.

That went... disturbingly well. Even if there was no sign of Sombra or Doomfist.

Winston sighed. "Now, to some more pressing matters..." Winston turned to Soldier and Shrike. "Aren't you those vigilantes on the news?"

Ana nodded, and decided to let Jack explain this time. Hopefully he wouldn't fuck up.


	3. Roadhog Should Play Surgeon Simulator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, Soldier: 76 reporting for duty." Jack managed. "She's Shrike."
> 
> In which these two wind up lying to their closest friends. SHAME! Also Roadhog apparently is/was a doctor or surgeon or something, or maybe just played a lot of Surgeon Sim when he was a kid. Either way it's a good thing.

"Yeah, Soldier: 76 reporting for duty." Jack managed. "She's Shrike."

"And uh... what are you doing here?" Winston asked. It was a valid question.

"We... uh... we thought this place was abandoned and came looking for some resources. Doesn't look very abandoned anymore."

Behind the mask, Ana rolled her eyes. Had he seriously forgotten what she'd told Rein and Torb already? Well, whatever. "We're no friends of Talon. So we figured we'd help out."

"Well, uh... The help was definitely appreciated! We would be toast if it wasn't for you! Haha!"

"Yo, what'd we miss?" Lúcio asked, skating up. "Hey, Han. You win your bet?" Hana grinned, and nodded.

"Alroight, what're we gonna do with these two dipsticks?" Junkrat leaned on Reaper, clearly not giving two shits. "I mean, we could blow 'em up! That's always a possibility!"

"Jamie, that's your solution to everything!" Hana protested. "And as great a solution as it is, it doesn't work for- HOLY SHIT!"

It was then that someone in a shiny blue rocket suit - Fareeha? Ana couldn't tell with the helmet - landed nearby, nearly crashing into Hana's mech in the process. Ana realized around the time everyone else did that her landing had been kind of awkward not because of inexperience, but because she was carrying someone bridal-style, someone who really didn't look too good: one Dr. Angela Ziegler.

"She's not... waking up." Fareeha said, clearly trying to stay calm, but clearly panicking instead. "I couldn't protect her."

"Oh no! We have to get her to the med bay, fast!"

Fareeha gave Angela to Tracer, who zipped away, heading for the med bay. Everyone rushed after her.

By the time they got to the med bay, Tracer had already layed her down on the bed and hooked her up to an IV. Zenyatta was beside her, who had managed to meditate through that whole ordeal.

"She's been shot. The bullet shattered upon entry. It will take a skilled surgeon to get them out."

"But she was our only-"

Roadhog made his way through the crowd, cracking his knuckles. "Leave this to me."

Lúcio edged over to Hana, looking slightly terrified. "He's a surgeon? He's a surgeon. Okay. What else is new?" Hana shrugged.

"Well, I'm gonna figure out who shot Angel Mom. Then 1v1 them. Without my mech. Then I'll shoot them."

Ana would have been amused if she hadn't been worried.

Roadhog pointed at Reinhardt. "You. Hold her down. I might cut an artery if she wakes up in the middle and starts squirming. It's game over if that happens."

"Right away, my friend!"

Roadhog looked back at everyone. "Omnic monk dude, stay. Your hands are useful. The rest of you, get out. I can't have any distractions."

"C'mon, Jamie. He means you too." That much was obvious, although it took both Hana and Lúcio to drag him out.

Several hours later, Ana still hadn't mustered up the courage to talk to Fareeha, although she probably needed to. Someone needed to comfort her, because she definitely thought this was her fault. Ana... damn it, she wanted to, but she couldn't blow it now.

This hurt more than staying away. This was what she'd been afraid of.

Jack sat beside her. "Stop thinking about it, A. This could have been way worse if we didn't show up."

Ana frowned. "But it could have gone so much better, too. If we'd only known..." She stared off into space.

"Don't talk like that. At least everyone made it out alive..." Soldier said that as an audible scream came from the med bay. "Hopefully."

Ana swallowed nervously. "Hopefully." She paused, and glanced around. Nobody was within earshot, and unless Winston had installed new ones, none of the cameras would be able to pick up their words, at least. "How do you think they'd react... if they knew?" What they didn't know went without saying.

"Hard to say. Some of them would fall to the floor crying, and some would try to hit us with whatever's closest to them. Really depends on who you tell. If it came to Reinhardt, however, he would probably start crying and give you the biggest hug of your life."

Ana sighed wistfully. "I know... but it would just put them in more danger. Or maybe I'm just trying to rationalize this, I dunno. But... Fareeha already knows. That I'm alive. She doesn't know that I'm 'the Shrike', but she does know I'm alive, and I made her promise not to share that."

"A, telling Reinhardt is a bad idea. The more people that know, the more people we put in danger."

"I KNOW." Ana frowned behind the mask. "I'm not going to tell him. Doesn't change the fact that it hurts."

"It hurts me too, A. We just have to stay strong."

"Yeah..."

A minute later, Roadhog, Reinhardt, and Zenyatta walked out of the room. Everyone walked towards them. Fareeha practically ran towards them.

"She's alive. I managed to get out the bullet pieces, but she's still weak. She needs time to rest."

"Angel Mom Protection Squad?" Hana asked, looking pointedly at Lúcio and a few others. "Lu? Jamie? Rocket Mom?" Everyone nodded, all for the idea.

"Just be careful. She shouldn't have too many visitors. She needs to conserve her strength."

"Jeez, mate, how're you so good at this?"

"I'm used to carrying your scrawny ass around."

"Point taken."


	4. Someone Give These Guys A Hug. PLEASE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later on, once everyone had more or less recovered, Winston felt it was time to address the issue of Soldier and Shrike. "Now, I know you were just 'passing by' and stuff, but I would feel awful just letting you leave without some sort of thanks! Please, stay the night, at least. Some of the agents have extra beds!" Ana wasn't going to argue with that, although she knew that the longer they stayed, the more dangerous it got for everyone else. Jack knew it, too. They couldn't stay long.
> 
> In which Ana winds up having to lie to Reinhardt. He's definitely suspicious. Real question is how much he knows.

Later on, once everyone had more or less recovered, Winston felt it was time to address the issue of Soldier and Shrike. "Now, I know you were just 'passing by' and stuff, but I would feel awful just letting you leave without some sort of thanks! Please, stay the night, at least. Some of the agents have extra beds!" Ana wasn't going to argue with that, although she knew that the longer they stayed, the more dangerous it got for everyone else. Jack knew it, too. They couldn't stay long.

"That would be nice." That answer was... unexpected. Usually he would refuse to such an offer, but... when the offer came from some of your oldest friends, friends that were practically family, and that believed you long dead... well, it was nice to at least pretend that things were still fine.

"That's great! Now... I believe Reinhardt and Tracer have extra beds that you can use. You can decide who sleeps where."

Ana turned bright red, and was suddenly very glad for her mask. Again. "Uh..."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll take the bullet. You go with Reinhardt."

Ana hadn't exactly been talkative the entire time, but after that, she was even quieter, because... honestly, rooming with Lena would have been better than this. Would have hurt less, too.

"I must thank you again, my friend!" Rein insisted. "Without you, I might not have been sleeping in this bed tonight!"

Ana only nodded, staring out into space. She'd been doing that a lot lately. Made things hurt less, anyway.

"...you remind me of a friend I had."

SHIT.

"Really." Ana muttered, still not looking at him, and making an effort to act as different from herself as she could. As long as it worked, then... she could live with it. "Who?"

"Ah, she was a friend from back when Overwatch was legal! She really was a sight to see! You two have this... fiery spirit. It's eerily similar!"

This was not going well. Ana silently cursed Jack for putting her in this situation - although she supposed he probably was having an equally hard time with Lena. She did know Reinhardt well enough to know that as long as she kept him talking, kept him from thinking too hard about the similarities, she'd be good. Only problem: she wasn't sure if she'd be able to listen to what he had to say about... well. This was going to be fun.

"What was she like?" Ana asked quietly.

"Oh, she was one of the best people I know! Kind, smart, beautiful. She was an amazing mother!"

And now she only felt worse. Great. But she had to keep talking. She had to, or... she had to keep talking. "Really," she said finally, not remotely comfortable with any of this. She'd be glad when it was over... but she was already hurting inside.

"Yes! In fact, Fareeha is her daughter! Ah, just thinking on all the great times we had! Memories I will forever cherish!"

She just had to keep talking. Had to keep talking. Had to keep him distracted, so he wouldn't be hurt by the truth. "Like what?"

"One day, we all took a day off and had a massive picnic! Oh, Jesse couldn't stop stuffing his mouth on that day! We played so many games, like 'Who can drink the most and not pass out', 'Ride the Rein', and my personal favorite 'stick the tail on the Torbjorn'!"

"Stick the tail on the... what?" Ana remembered that day well, actually, and it had been hilarious.

"Yes, the sourpuss you met earlier. He HATES that game! And that's why we love it! Haha!"

Behind her mask, Ana smiled slightly. "Doubt I would either, if I were him."

"Hey, your friend reminds me of someone too! You know, a big stick in the mud."

S H I T .

"Huh. Really?" Ana was very tempted to say something about how Soldier was the gayest person she knew, but that would give them both away, so she simply thought it instead.

"Yes, and his Ultimate is eerily similar to my friend's as well. Hmm..."

Bluffing skills, activate. "Let's keep this between you and me, but he's a total fanboy. You can probably guess who of."

"Ahh, he's a fan of Morrison, ay? Well, he definitely isn't the first! We got attacked by a bunch of fangirls while at lunch one time! I think Jack secretly liked it!"

Ana nearly gave herself away right there, because she'd been there, and Jack had been polite enough while it was happening, he'd flipped afterwards. It had actually been Gabriel who calmed him down, and it was usually the other way around.

They'd been so close, once. They'd been close before the mission Ana supposedly died on. What happened?

"Hm. Really? That sounds... slightly terrifying."

"Indeed it was! He got trampled at one point, and we had to pull off every person attached to him! I started sweating before We got halfway through taking them off!"

Ana laughed, for the first time in... years. "Poor guy."

"Indeed..." Rein paused for a moment. "She always had this one saying, but I could never remember it. Agh! What was it! Never stop fighting for... For what?"

"For what..." You believe in. She'd nearly slipped up. One more word, and he would have known. But... he definitely was suspicious. The real question was how much he suspected. "Sorry, can't help you there."

"Ahh, oh well." Reinhardt looked at his clock, realizing how long he had talked. "Oh, look at the time! We'd best get some sleep!"

"I guess so." Ana muttered, having no intention of actually sleeping. "Night."

"Goodnight, my friend!"

And with that, they both went to sleep. As already mentioned, Ana had no intention of actually sleeping, but apparently her body had other plans. One moment, she'd been struggling to keep her eye open, and the next, the interior display on her mask read 11:55 AM. Predictably, Rein was still snoring away.

He always had been a heavy sleeper.

Ana managed to sneak out of the room without disturbing him. Her first mission was to find Jack, but that wasn't very hard. He was sitting on one of the couches. You could tell he was mad even through his mask. She sighed. "What is it this time?"

"I couldn't sleep. Tracer kept me up all night. Showing pictures of her personal life. I saw the gates of hell."

"Are you kidding me? My end was way worse. Nearly slipped up a bunch of times. Honestly surprised I didn't."

"Really? Wow, guess I lost a bet to myself."

"Seriously? J. We both know I'm not that bad at this."

"Is he suspicious?"

"I'd be surprised if he wasn't." Ana frowned. "The sooner we get out of here, the better."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. But knowing our luck, something's gonna stop us from doing so."

"Or someone. We should hurry."

"Oi! Mates!" Hana, Lúcio, Jamison, and Lena were running up to them, rather enthusiastically. Uh oh.

"I jinxed it." Ana muttered under her breath.


	5. There Is A Disturbance In The Force... Wait, Wrong Fandom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Soooooo, is it true that you're staying?" Hana asked, grinning, and continued before either of them could answer. "That's GREAT! You guys are pretty cool! Well, pretty cool for old people, anyway. I mean, Overwatch is full of cool old people, so you'll fit right in! I have video games! My editor sent me a few really old ones to try, and we thought you might wanna come see! Maybe. Please?"
> 
> In which the forces of the universe (aka us) conspire to keep Ana and Jack from leaving, 'cause that's how we roll. Seriously, though. They're never getting out at this rate. And everyone's only getting more suspicious.

"Soooooo, is it true that you're staying?" Hana asked, grinning, and continued before either of them could answer. "That's GREAT! You guys are pretty cool! Well, pretty cool for old people, anyway. I mean, Overwatch is full of cool old people, so you'll fit right in! I have video games! My editor sent me a few really old ones to try, and we thought you might wanna come see! Maybe. Please?"

Hana usually wasn't this excited, with one notable exception: whenever she was talking about video games.

"Actually, we-"

"Yeah! And I can show you some of my favorite past-times! Like blowin' stuff up... eatin'... blowin' stuff up... causin' anarchy... did I mention blowin' stuff up?"

"Ooo! And I can show ya some more pictures!"

Jack was internally screaming.

"Yeah! I've been working on remixing some songs from before the Crisis, thought maybe you could help with that!"

...seriously? They weren't THAT old.

"Um... hate to break it to you, but-"

"You don't like video games? That's okay. Nobody's perfect!"

"Can we talk please-"

"Hey, this is great! We have a Grandpa AND a Grandma now!"

Ana was suddenly very grateful for her mask. "We're not-"

"Oooooh, wait! Are you guys a thing?" Hana turned to Lúcio with a huge grin. "I ship it! Guess we have two grandpas now? I mean, I'll take it!" Lúcio held out his hand for a high-five, and Hana wasted no time in doing so.

"How'd this whole family thing even start?"

"I have no idea!"

"A, we've been pinned. What do we do?" Jack was getting more concerned by the second.

"Look, I'm sorry, but we're not-"

"A thing? Aww..."

"No, we're not-"

"Wait, you are a thing!?"

"No! It's just, we can't stay, okay?" That finally got all four to shut up, much to Ana and Jack's relief.

"Look, we've got some other loose ends to tie up."

Hana looked ready to cry. "But... they said you were- actually, wait. Who said they were staying?" None of the four actually knew, ironically enough.

"So... you're leaving, then?"

"Yeah. Hate to break it to you, but we gotta go."

"You sure?"

Ana nodded. The sooner they were gone, the better.

"Well... we'll miss you guys! You saved our asses!"

"Language."

"...is nobody else disturbed by the fact that Lu just said 'language'?"

Jack practically dragged Ana along, hoping not to run into anymore people. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. It was NEVER the case. Oh cruel irony.

Ana must not have been as sneaky as she'd thought, because Rein was up, and considering that he was usually something of an open book... he was definitely suspicious. Dammit. They never could catch a break, could they?

"Ah! My friends! I hate to deviate from whatever you're doing, but we could use your help with something!"

"What?"

"This Reaper fellow... we tried talking to him, yet we can't get anything out of him. He seemed to have some sort of grudge against you two. SO, we we're thinking that if you talked to him, he would slip up somewhere."

Sure he would. More likely, he'd out them, and Ana didn't know about Jack, but she wanted to be long gone when that inevitably happened. "Yeah, he's an edgy asshole. That's pretty much it. Can't help you, and we were about to leave, actually. Sorry."

"Alright... I guess this is goodbye then."

Ana nodded. "Until our paths cross again." With that, Ana and Jack left the building.

Once they were far enough away... well, Ana was still hurting on the inside, but that wouldn't change anytime soon, so she let it be. "How long do you give it until Reaper outs us?"

"I doubt for very long, but at least we'll be far away by then."

Ana sighed. "Yeah... well. What next?" Clearly she wasn't referring to Overwatch.

"I don't know, but-" Jack froze, looking into the distance. "Maybe we should warn them about that thing first..."

"What th- HOLY SHIT."


	6. Dammit Sombra! Why Must You Do This To Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the giant Omnic that kept attacking Korea every year. The one MEKA always fought. But... it had a purple hue this time around, and... it was heading straight for the Watchpoint. Words weren't needed at this point, not until they got back there, anyway. And... well, people tended not to ignore two old farts in masks yelling about giant shit.
> 
> In which Sombra is a lil shit, Hana could literally talk someone's ears off, and Ana must have a spidey-sense or something. Or common sense, because normally Hana would be rambling on and on through comms.

It was the giant Omnic that kept attacking Korea every year. The one MEKA always fought. But... it had a purple hue this time around, and... it was heading straight for the Watchpoint. Words weren't needed at this point, not until they got back there, anyway. And... well, people tended not to ignore two old farts in masks yelling about giant shit.

"Five bucks says that hacker had something to do with this." Hana muttered darkly, wasting no time in calling in a mech. "She seems to like purple, for one thing."

"Not takin' that bet, Han. Try Jamie."

"Oh, you're so on! I'll win this bet for sure!"

"You've lost twenty four times in a row."

"Shut up, Hog! This time'll be different!"

Ana, meanwhile, glanced back at Jack. "It's almost like some supernatural force is trying to keep us from leaving. Strange."

"So, what's the game plan?"

Winston panicked a little. "I uh... hmm... Ah, Ms. Song! You've fought this thing before, yes?"

Hana nodded. "Yes. Short version: it sucks ass. Long version: we can't kill it. Or at least MEKA never did. Best we can hope for is probably to drive it off. Last time we wedged Apple's mech into its arm joint and blew that off, but that probably won't work again."

"Well, it looks like we're gonna have to fight it! McCree, Genji, Bastion, Zenyatta, Torbjorn, you're gonna have to sit this one out. I have a feeling that Sombra is behind this, and we can't have her hacking you, or what she CAN hack."

"My mech might not work well, either." Hana put in. "I'd like to think it's got good security, but I've seen what she can do."

"Then I guess you'll have to sit this one out, as well." Winston looked to everyone else. "Alright, everyone! Get to a ship! It's time to slay some titans!" Everyone else ran off while Winston looked to Soldier and Ana. "Will you be staying for one last mission?"

Ana shrugged. "I mean, I could go either way." She glanced over at Jack. "I'll probably do whatever he's doing, 'cause I usually have to save his ass."

"Count us in, then. I like shootin' at stuff."

"Alright, great to hear! C'mon, let's get suited up!"

Once Winston was out of earshot, Ana turned to Jack with a smirk. "You like shooting at stuff. Really?"

"What? You don't care for these people?"

"No, I do, it's just that you're somehow even worse at bluffing then you were before."

"Hey, he bought it. That's worth somethin'."

"Yeah. I'm... surprised."

They finally got towards the giant jets Winston had engineered, and we're ready to roll. Ana, Soldier, Mei, Tracer, Reinhardt, and Lucio were in one jet, and the others in another. Without Mercy, of course. She was still recovering. The people who stayed behind were guarding her.

They took off, heading straight towards the the giant Omnic. It's pointed it's hand at the ships, and blasted a giant laser at them. Luckily, they avoided. They started shooting at it while flying around. It didn't seem bothered by the bullets, only trying to hit them away. They even started firing Watchpoint's defense turrets at it, but they still did nothing.

Hana sighed, watching from the... uh, watchpoint. "They're going about it all wrong! Damn it... why am I not out there. WHY AM I NOT OUT THERE?"

"Hana, your mech is easily hackable up there, along with the rest of us! We would only be hindering our team by fighting alongside them!"

"Genji is right. Look through yourself, and you shall witness that your actions come with consequences. Choosing to not fight in favor of not turning on your allies is the best choice of action."

Hana frowned. "I knowwww... but this still sucks!"

"Yeah, it's a real shame knowing that all of your friends will die." Everyone looked back, to see Doomfist and Sombra behind them.

D.Va pulled out her pistol, glaring daggers at them. "Yeah okay but fuck you too." She fired through Sombra's hand, because she was already starting to hack... someone. "Nice try! Winkyface~" Normally she wouldn't say stuff like that except on stream, but it did tend to annoy her enemies, so why not.

"Nuh uh, that's not a good idea." Doomfist and Sombra moved out of the way, revealing Widowmaker and Reaper. Reaper was holding Angela in his arms. "She's so weak. It would be a shame if she died like this, wouldn't it?"

Hana could think of two things to say. Naturally, she said the stupid one. "Okay so I kind of ship you two now...?" Everyone else glared at her. "Bad time? Bad time. Haha sorry!"

"You have two options. Option one; You do our bidding. Option two; She dies. I would recommend choosing the latter."

Hana sighed, and internally prayed that someone on the mission would hear what was going on over the comms, or at least figure out that something was wrong. "What do you want."

Meanwhile, Ana frowned to herself. "Is... nobody else worried about the fact that we haven't heard anything from the base in like five minutes?"

"Sorry, luv! I can't worry about that. I'm the one piloting after all!"

Soldier was up above, shooting the ship's guns at the giant. "I'm sure that they're fine! They're probably just thinking of a new tactic, seeing as this one isn't exactly working."

"Hmm... but, I cannot help but feel like something is off. Maybe we should check up on them."

Ana made a split-second decision. "Tracer, is there any way we can get down there, and fast?"

"Uh, I can, but the others will have to draw this thing's attention."

"Look, I've... got a really bad feeling about this. I might be wrong, but if I'm right, then we'll regret not doing something about this."

"-sigh- all right... Hey, Winston!"

"Yes? What's wrong?"

"Can you keep that thing away from us for a sec? We're gonna check up on the ones back at base."

"Why? Are they in trouble?"

"We don't know, they haven't contacted us in a while."

"Hmm... alright, just be quick about it."

"Thanks, big guy!"

Meanwhile, Hana was still stalling, because Talon apparently hadn't figured out that she was stalling. Yet. Hopefully they wouldn't for a while.

"But seriously, I'm curious. What's Talon's deal? I mean, Doomfist. I could get onboard with the whole 'humanity made stronger through conflict' thing, to be honest. But how exactly does that work?"

"Through conflict, we evolve. The omnics will not stay underground forever. And when they rise, we need to be prepared."

"But... I mean. Pretty sure I read somewhere that these God Programs were controlling the omnics? So it might be worth trying to make them uncontrollable or something, I dunno. Most of the ones I've met are pretty nice. Keyword: most. There's this one that rises out of the sea near my home every few years, you might have heard of it. It sucks ass."

"...ergh, ENOUGH." Reaper was getting mad. For obvious reasons. "Sombra, do your thing already."

"Hehe, with pleasure!"

"What thing? You mean hacking? Because honestly that sucks. Hackers really just give those of us with skill a bad name."

Even Widow was getting annoyed, and she literally had no emotions.

"You DO realize that's not the kind of hacking I do, right?"

"Then what kind of hacking do you do? Banks? That one power company in Dorado? I mean, that was justified, but still. Wasn't there a better way? In my experience there's usually a better way."

There was a collaborative "SHUT UP" from all four of them.

"Sombra, get on with it already."

"Sheesh, alright!"


	7. Of Course It Was A Diversion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana finally shut up, and nearby, Ana swallowed nervously. "Hoped I wasn't right. Any ideas?" Internally, she was thinking of sleep-darting Reaper, but that wouldn't do much against the others... hmm. This could get messy quickly.
> 
> In which badassery happens. And also angst. And Reaper doing that inevitable Shadowstep behind you and ulting. It's happened to me a few too many times, that's for sure. Also, Talon needs to chill.

Hana finally shut up, and nearby, Ana swallowed nervously. "Hoped I wasn't right. Any ideas?" Internally, she was thinking of sleep-darting Reaper, but that wouldn't do much against the others... hmm. This could get messy quickly.

"I have plenty, but none of them factor in Angela. They have full control right now!"

"Mei's right. How are we gonna get her out of there unharmed?"

Ana frowned, or she would have if she hadn't been already. "I can sleep dart Reaper, but someone fast will have to get in there and grab her."

"You can count on me, love!"

"Good. Once that's under control, first priority should be Sombra, for obvious reasons."

What else was obvious, at least to Lúcio? That she'd done this sort of thing before. But asking questions could wait. This couldn't.

"Ready..." Ana muttered, then fired a sleep dart directly into Reaper. "Go."

Reaper fell to the ground, Tracer dashed in and grabbed Mercy before she fell as well. The others looked back, not exactly realizing what just happened.

Hana smirked, and called in a mech to join the fight.

Well, maybe that wasn't the best idea, because now there was a gaping hole in the Watchpoint ceiling. Whoops.

Lúcio wasted no time in booping Sombra away from Hana's mech, and barreled after her. It didn't take long for the battlefield to dissolve into complete chaos. Somewhere in that chaos, Reinhardt wound up facing off against Doomfist... and he didn't look like he was winning.

Shit.

Reinhardt charged at Doomfist, but he uppercut away from it. He smashed against a wall, and while his back was facing Doomfist, he punched him dead in the back with his gauntlet. This wasn't looking too good.

Ana only had a couple of sleep darts left, and she wanted to save them for now, so instead of sleep darting Doomfist, she crouched behind a nearby box and took potshots, switching between heal and shoot almost too fast for her to keep up.

Unfortunately, things weren't going to be so easy. Reaper managed to shadowstep behind Ana, and...

"DIE! DIE! DIE!"

As badass as Ana was, she wasn't exactly expecting that. She collapsed.

"No... NO!" Reinhardt bashed Doomfist with his hammer, knocking him out of the way. He charged towards Ana. "I'm... I'm so sorry!"

Ana tried to get up... emphasis on tried. Her mask helpfully alerted her that she was losing blood, and fast. Not like she didn't already know that. Not like Rein didn't already know that. If his reaction was any indication, he already knew who she was, too.

"Never stop fighting-" Ana coughed up blood, much to her dismay. "-for what... you believe in, Rein."

She passed out.

"Tracer! Jesse! Get Angela and An- Shrike to the sick bay!"

"I'm on it!"

"Righty-o."

They zipped away with the wounded. Reinhardt got up, and looked at the four Talon members. "You made a BIG mistake! Here I come!"

"Merde." Widowmaker muttered to herself. She knew that look all too well. It was the look Gérard had worn when he'd realized... that Amélie was gone.

Translation: they were fucked.

"HAMMER DOWN!" Reinhardt slammed his hammer on the floor, causing them to go down with it.

"Ryūjin no ken o kurae!"

Fuck.

They needed a distraction, otherwise none of them were going to get out. Widow glanced at Sombra meaningfully. An EMP would be really useful right about now.

"¡Apagando las luces!"

Now, they couldn't use their abilities. It was time to retreat. They were outnumbered, not to mention the revenge-crazy Reinhardt. They jumped out the hole in the ceiling, courtesy of D.Va's Mech.

Whoops. Hana had a bad feeling about that hole.

"Mei here. Winston, how are you doing with that giant Omnic?"

"It... It stopped fighting!" The Giant's purple hue was gone. It looked around, then started walking away from the base.

It was a diversion. A fucking DIVERSION. The giant omnic that every Korean hated with a passion, the one that had cost countless lives in MEKA alone, not to mention the rest of Korea, was a fucking. Diversion.

"Remind me to shoot that hacker next time. In the HEAD."

Hana usually wasn't this angry. Actually, Lúcio had never seen her this angry in the two months they'd both been with Overwatch.

"Han, you ok?"

"NO."

Without a word, Reinhardt rushed to the med bay. He hoped to god they were okay. He didn't wait for the others to follow him. He just left.


	8. Why Is It Called A Venom Mine, Anyway? It's Literally A Cloud Of Poison Gas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana was still passed out, but it could be worse. A lot worse.
> 
> In which... well, they're not out of the woods yet. Remember how I tagged this with bunnyribbit? Welp, now's the time. Also Widow's venom mines are a bit more deadly if left unattended and untriggered for a while. Whoops.

Ana was still passed out, but it could be worse. A lot worse.

"She's alive, but who knows for how long. Reapey's Shotguns did a number on 'er. She needs a doctor, or else she's gon' kick the bucket."

"Gee, that's a real nice way to put it, Jesse."

"Hey, I'm just bein' truthful."

"How's Angela?" Fareeha asked anxiously. It was plainly obvious at this point that she liked her. "And... uh. Never mind." At this point, Fareeha had a pretty good idea who 'Shrike' was, and she could kick herself for not figuring it out earlier. It was so OBVIOUS.

Reinhardt needed to get some help for both of them, FAST. "Where is Mako? Did the others land yet?"

"Right here." Roadhog walked into the room, very triumphantly.

"Thank you." Fareeha stammered, very caught off guard. "Really."

"Don't mention it." Roadhog got everything he needed, then looked back to Fareeha. "You wanna make yourself useful?"

"Ye-"

It was then that Hana and Lúcio burst in, Hana out of breath, Lúcio not so much.

"Are they gonna be okay?!"

"Uh. Same."

"They'll be fine, ok? Get out!"

Lúcio had to get help from Fareeha to get Hana out, and they literally had to drag her out. Other than that, the rest of the day was relatively uneventful... ha, yeah right.

Reinhardt sat right outside the med bay, along with Jack. They refused to leave.

Hana, meanwhile, was having to be physically held back from boarding a plane and going after Sombra, for... multiple reasons.

"Han! Calm DOWN! If you go after them now, you'll only get yourself killed!"

Either Hana was stronger than she looked, or Lúcio was weaker, because Hana was very slowly getting closer to a plane she had no idea how to fly.

Yeah, this was a disaster waiting to happen.

Eventually, Lúcio had to get Bastion to carry her away. "Bwee, hoo hoo, bwoo."

Hana was not happy. "Let me GO! You don't know what she- UGH! At least FIGHT ME!" In case it wasn't obvious, Bastion had no intention of actually fighting her.

"Doo-woo."

"FITE ME! 1V1 ME, YOU SCRUB! DO YOU EVEN CARE THAT SHE COULD HAVE DESTROYED ALL OF US!?!?!"

"Beepleleleh."

"She could have killed you. She could have killed me. Hell, she could have forced you to murder all of us! Aren't you mad about that!?"

"Boo boo doo de doo."

"Even if you don't care, guess what: I DO! So let me GO so I can wreck her! Bitch..."

"Language!"

"Bweeeeeeeeeeeoh."

Hana groaned. "Oh my GOD Lúcio will you shut UP? If you're not gonna let me go fight them, at least GO AWAY!"

She realized she'd made a mistake the instant her words left her mouth. "I..."

"Yo, chill, it's cool! Listen, I know you're upset and everything, but is getting on a plane just to kill her really worth it?"

"Bwoo chirr chirr chirr chirr chirr chirr chirr!"

"You've never seen Korea after that thing strikes. You don't know what it's done, because the media is always sure to downplay what happens. You wanna know something? Last time, we ONLY won because one of my squadmates, one of my closest friends, blew up their mech with them inside it. And that was after millions of civilians had died."

"Look, I understand that, but this isn't how to go about it!"

"Dah-dah weeeee!"

"No. No, you don't understand that. What Vishkar did was nothing compared to this. And... and then this hacker can just waltz in, and reprogram the thing. I'd like to think that it won't go attack Korea now, but who am I kidding. It's going to attack, and they'll be unprepared. We'll be unprepared, because it wasn't supposed to come back for another couple of years. And I am NOT ready to lose anyone else. Not again. Not now, not ever."

Lucio was speechless. He didn't know how to respond to that. "...Bastion, put her down."

"Dun dun boop boop-boop boop bwooooooooooom!"

"I said put her down... please?"

Bastion admitted defeat, and let go of her.

"Look, I'm not gonna stop you from getting in that plane, but... if you die trying to find the hacker, then..."

Lucio didn't want to finish the sentence. Instead, he just walked away. Bastion quickly followed him.

Yeah, she'd fucked up. Hana took a shaky breath, then turned around. She forced herself to take one step, and then another, and then-

Something exploded in a purple cloud of gas, too close to dodge. Hana's eyes widened as she realized she couldn't breathe, seconds before she collapsed.

Elsewhere, Widowmaker smirked. About time someone triggered that thing.


	9. Welp, That Escalated Quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think I did the right thing back there?" Lúcio asked quietly. Bastion shrugged. At least, he was pretty sure that was supposed to be a shrug.
> 
> In which Lúcio feels guilty, then feels even MORE guilty once he realizes what happened. Also didn't realize death was an option here until it was almost too late. It's official: your authors are sadists. And we don't regret anything.

"Do you think I did the right thing back there?" Lúcio asked quietly. Bastion shrugged. At least, he was pretty sure that was supposed to be a shrug.

"Dweet! Dweet! Dweet!"

"Yeah, I know, it's just... I feel kinda bad, y'know?"

"Hee hoo hoo hoo-wee, hee hee hoo hoo hoo-wee."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Sh-sh-sh dwee!"

"...I can't understand a thing you're saying."

"Zwee?"

"Agents dos Santos, Bastion." Athena asked suddenly, over the intercom. "Have you seen Agent Song lately? I would check myself, but the camera feed has been rather unreliable since the attack."

"Pretty sure she left. Revenge and stuff."

"Whoo-vweeeeee heheheh."

"She hasn't left." Athena insisted. "I can't find her on the camera feed, but she hasn't left."

"Wait... then that means..." Lúcio and Bastion looked at each other, then dashed back towards the plane. To their surprise, Hana was still there, but on the floor, coughing non-stop. "Oh, geez! Hana, I'm so sorry, so sorry, so- Bastion! Help me out here!"

Bastion quickly picked her up, and they dashed for the sick bay.

Hana was still conscious, but not by much. "Lu-" Cough. "-I'm-" Cough. "-so sorry-"

"No, you have NOTHING to be sorry about! Just... hang in there!"

"W-w-wooooo...?"

Hana tried to speak again, but she wound up breaking into an even worse coughing fit instead.

They made it to the med bay door, where Reinhardt and Soldier were still sitting. "What the hell happened to her!?"

"I dunno! I just-" Lúcio banged on the med bay door. "Hey! We need help! Let us in!"

"Dwee doo hoo!"

Dark spots danced across Hana's vision as she struggled to breathe, struggled not to pass out.

Roadhog angrily opened the door. Looks like he was stressed. "WHAT IS IT NOW-" Roadhog looked down to Hana in Bastion's hand and gun. "Godammit- Get her in here!"

And thus, Roadhog discovered the struggles of being the only person around capable of healing serious injuries.

Kudos to him for not going batshit crazy.

They placed her on the bed. They had to be fast, she was coughing more and more by the second. "Hand me the defibrillator! Quick!"

Hana passed out.

Lúcio passed it to Roadhog. He rubbed it together, and pushed it against her chest.

No reaction.

Roadhog zapped her again.

No reaction.

Roadhog was getting worried. He did it again.

No reaction.

"Dammit, wake up!"

Roadhog zapped her one last time...


	10. We Probably Needed Some Fluff After All That Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana practically shot up, breathing heavily and swearing profusely in Korean. The important part was that she was breathing.
> 
> In which we, the authors, do not regret that cliffhanger. At all. Also Bunnyribbit. And Anahardt. And old people in love are great <3 but so are young people in love (I say this as both D.Va and Lúcio are older than me). Gosh this was fun to write.

Hana practically shot up, breathing heavily and swearing profusely in Korean. The important part was that she was breathing.

"Oh, Hana! You're okay! You're... you're okay...!"

Hana managed a weak smile. She really, really didn't feel like talking right now, which was odd, because she always felt like talking, but maybe nearly dying did that to you. Oh well.

"I'm... I'm so sorry Han... I... I should have stayed...! Then... then THIS wouldn't have happened!"

Hana put a hand on his shoulder, and her gaze met his. She took a deep breath, mustering up the energy to speak, because she was fucking TIRED. "If anyone should be sorry... it really should be me. I... said some things... I really shouldn't have said. And I'm sorry, Lu... I'm so, so sorry."

"Hana..." Lúcio gave her a big hug. He was just happy that she was alive and well.

"Oh, you're in love, how disgusting for all of us. Now, could you LEAVE? She needs time to rest."

Lúcio looked at Hana one more time before turning to Bastion.

"Alright, big guy, let's get movin'."

"Woop doo woo dun woop dun doo."

And with that, they left.

It took a little while, but in a week, Ana and Mercy were back on their feet. They needed some support, however, and Reinhardt was happy to help Ana the best he could. For... obvious reasons. "Just be careful, my friend."

Ana nodded gratefully. "Thank you." Jack was going to kill her for revealing their secret, but what the hell. She'd already died twice.

"I... apologize for pushing, but why didn't you tell us?"

Ana was still wearing the mask, but Reinhardt didn't have to see her face to know she was frowning. "It would have only put you - and everyone - in more danger."

"Pah! Danger shmanger! We fought in the Omnic Crisis and SURVIVED, did we not?"

"You try arguing that with J- Soldier."

"Haha! I'll take anything that Morrison throws at me!"

Ana smiled. "You... really haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"Not at all, my friend! I'm still the hard-headed crusader you knew, even after all these years!"

"That's... good to know."

As they talked, Jack walked up to them. "How long is this gonna take?"

"Give her time, my friend! She still needs to recover!"

Ana nodded quickly, then visibly flinched as her side began hurting... again. It had been hurting less and less as time went on, but this was one of those unlucky times.

"Ugh, fine. Just try to recover quickly, alright? I don't wanna stay here any longer then I need to." Jack walked away, but paused. He looked back at the two. "Oh, and try not to screw each other while we're at it?" He left.

"No promises~!" Ana joked, before realizing something. "Wait. Was he serious?"

"I uh... I'm not sure..." Reinhardt was red all over. Looks like that didn't change either.

"Me either."

"Heya, loves!" Tracer zipped in front of them. Yeah, that was bound to happen. Nobody ever got a moment of peace in this place.

Clearly. Ana raised her hand in a tired wave. "Hello."

"Greetings."

"Say, you two wouldn't be a thing, would you?"

"Um, no. Why would you think that?" Ana had always been good at bluffing.

"Because you have your arms around each other! Please, you don't need help walking THAT badly!"

"And how do you know that?"

"Prove me wrong then!"

Ana shrugged. "I would, but I'm too tired. Sorry."

"Hehe. Sure, too tired!" Tracer was giggling uncontrollably.

Ana sighed. She actually WAS too tired for this, but she also had never been one to back down from a challenge. "Fine. I'll- OOF!" She hadn't even taken one step away from Rein when the pain came back, and she managed to trip over her own feet. "I'm okay... ow." Reinhardt helped her back to her feet.

"Well, color me blind! Alright, Shrike. You're off the hook... for now!" Tracer zipped away, still giggling.

"...did you really fall, or were you faking it?"

Ana sighed. "I didn't fall on purpose, no."

"Okay... But just so you know... Even if you fell just to keep holding on to me, that would be acceptable..." Reinhardt was blushing even more. Somehow, that was possible.

"Would it, now?" Ana teased, smirking underneath the mask. "That's sweet of you, Rein. Could you be flirting with me?"

"WHAT NO MY FRIEND THAT WOULD BE PREPOSTEROUS HOW COULD SUCH A THOUGHT EVEN-"

"Rein!" She laughed. "Calm down."

"Ahh, sorry. I just got a bit... ahead of myself, is all! Haha..."

"Rein, you're not Canadian. You don't have to apologize for everything."

"Ah, fine, I'm sor- *ahem*"

"Rein!" Ana was still laughing at this point. She hadn't laughed this much since... that day.

Reinhardt paused for a moment. "Say, why don't we go get something to eat? You know, for old time's sake?" Ana smiled. 

"I think I'd like that."


End file.
